Storm, meet Phoenix
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Storm is walking in the halls and comes across, who she thinks, is Jean.
1. Chapter 1

Storm was walking down the hall when she saw Jean. "Jean," she said happily. Jean turned to look at her, and Storm could instantly see that something was different "Jean? What's wrong?"

Jeans eyes were dark, darker than Storm had ever seen them before. Then she seemed to snap out of it. "Nothing's wrong."

Storm didn't buy it. She put up her psi barrier to keep Jean out of her head. "What are you doing?" Jean asked innocently.

"Nothing," Storm replied.

"Then what's with your barrier's? Why are you blocking me?"

"I don't think you need to know what I'm thinking right away. You already know what I'm capable of if my barrier's aren't up."

"I don't know what your capable of at your full potential. C'mon, Storm, show me."

"No," Storm said."You know what will happen if I do that." She wanted to get the Professor, but couldn't put the psi barriers down to do it. She felt the familiar caress of a mental probe on her mind. She knew automatically it was the professor. Jean suddenly got angry and knew the Professor was coming.

"He's gotten to you too," Jean said.

"Wha-" Storm gasped as Jean pushed her back. Storm got up and got into a position to create a twister. "Jean, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Jean didn't respond, but instead tried to telekinetically push Storm back again. Storm formed a mini twister around her to block Jean's push. Then she tried to knock Jean out by a lightning bolt from her hand. Jean created a force-field around her to block the bolt, then redirected it to it's source. The bolt pushed Storm back, but didn't knock her out. Then Jean put mental pressure into Storm's mind. Storm cried out in pain as the pressure increased, threatening to push through her barrier. "You're just like Logan," she whispered, putting extreme mental pressure in Storm's mind now. Then she left, as Storm blacked out.

Storm awoke to someone saying her name. "Storm," Charles said. Storm groaned and looked up. "Storm, what happened?"

"I don't know," Storm said. "I saw Jean, and was trying to have a conversation with her, but she suddenly wanted to see me at my full potential. She got angry when she figured out that you were coming and knocked me out. Before she did, she said I was like Logan. Oh my goddess, where's Logan."

"The last I saw of him was in the med lab with-" Charles cut off and looked at Storm. Storm didn't hesitate and dashed off to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

"Logan," Storm said as she rushed forward into the infirmary. The door had been telekinetically pushed opened when Storm and Charles had arrived. Logan was slumped onto the ground, and there was evidence that he'd been shoved into the wall. As she knelt down, Logan came to. "What happened.

"What have you done?" Charles demanded.

"I think Jean killed Scott," Logan said, ignoring the question.

"What?" Storm asked, shocked by Logan's revelation. "That's just not possible." She was trying to deny the facts, trying to convince herself that Jean's little outburst was all it was, an outburst. Jean wasn't capable of killing _anyone. Especially_ Scott.

"I warned you," Charles said to Logan, practically ignoring Storm. She gave him an inquiring look. He just closed his eyes. "She's left the mansion," he said slowly. "She's trying to block my thoughts, she's so strong." He opened his eyes, and it seemed to Storm that there was fear in them. "It may already be too late."

"Where's she going?" Storm asked, greatly confused at what was going on.

"Home; her old home, where she used to live before I brought her here.

"We'll take my car," Storm said, then held her hand up to show that she wasn't finished. "You'll need a driver, if nothing else; and if Jean decides to come back, it'd probably help if a few familiar faces were there." She looked at Logan pointedly.

Charles sighed and nodded reluctantly. "But I'm in charge. This situation is delicate enough as it is; we don't need any more mistakes."

Storm nodded, got up, then helped Logan get to his feet. "I'll just go grab a coat."

XXXXX

Storm was in the garage in two minutes flat. She unlocked the car doors and helped the professor into the back. Logan finally came in just as she finished putting the wheel chair into the trunk. "I was getting worried you weren't going to make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Logan replied.

Storm rolled her eyes. This wasn't a game. "Passenger seat, I'm driving." She'd just closed the trunk and started toward the driver seat when Logan grabbed her hand.

"Hey," he said. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

Storm didn't know how she had stood p for him, but didn't argue the point. "I'm not doing this for you," she said instead. "I'm doing this for Jean." She paused for a moment as she opened the car door. "And maybe for the both of us."

With that she slipped into the driver's seat. "What did you say her address was, Charles?" Charles repeated the address and as Storm placed it into her GPS.

"Whoa," Logan said. "You have a GPS?"

"Yes," Storm said putting the car in reverse. "I also have a six disc player, a phone, voice command, and a sunroof." She put the car into drive and drove out of the garage.

XXXXX

"Alright guys," Storm said after driving in silence for awhile. "There's something going on that I don't know about isn't there?"

"You never told her?" Logan asked Charles.

"Never told me what?"

"Jean has a double personality."

"Logan," Charles growled warningly.

"When I first met Jean," Charles explained. "She was a very troubled girl. Her powers were so strong that I was forced to create a series of psi barriers to keep them under control. As a result, Jean had a double personality; the jean you know, and the Phoenix. I was trying to re-create them when something happened." He looked at Logan pointedly.

"I didn't do anything number one," Logan said defensively. "And number two, you put them there without her even knowing about them."

"You know-"

"Okay," Storm said holding her hand up. "Back off each other for a moment, and tell me this: what would've happened had you not done this Charles?"

"A lot of people would have probably been hurt... incluing you."

"She's that powerful?"

Charles nodded grimly. Storm sighed and nodded. "You can't tell me you actually agree with this?" Logan asked incredulously.

"While I disagree with him not telling her, Logan, I can't exactly blame him for what he did with the barriers. I have a few of my own."

"What?"

"Although mine are more natural and emotional than I think Jean's are. If I don't have them up, the weather could spin out of control. The Professor even has trouble reaching me because of them."

"How bad could it get?"

"Storm's a Class 4 Omega level mutant, Logan," Charles explained

"Basically meaning that, if I were to be extremely icy and bitter to someone, like say you for example; I could cause the next ice age."

"What about downright angry?" Logan pressed.

Storm shifted her grip on the steering wheel, she was starting to feel uncomfortable about telling these things to Logan. " A _very_ destructive thunderstorm. I think you get the fact that the weather responds to my emotions."

"Let's see it," Logan said after a few minutes of silence.

Storm nearly lost control of the of the wheel when she heard Logan's request. "What?"

"Let's see this storm you can create."

"Logan," Charles began.

"It's alright, Professor," Storm said cutting him off gently. "We're in the middle of nowhere for now." She began to release her anger against Logan that she'd been keeping bottled up inside of her, and put down her barrier. Her eyes didn't even turn white. The clouds began to darken immediately overhead, almost black. A roll of thunder sounded and a lightning bolt struck nearby. Had Storm not diverted it's aim, it would've struck the car. "Take the wheel for a moment Logan."

Logan leaned over, and gripped the steering wheel. Storm's eyes went completely white as she cleared the skies and put her barrier back up. She took back the wheel and eyed Logan briefly. "Satisfied?"

Logan nodded, shocked by the force of power Storm had just demonstrated. "Good," said concentrating on her driving once more. She turned on some Carrie Underwood to help calm herself down a little more. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Logan trying to change the disc selection. She slapped his hand and he recoiled it. "My car; my radio; my music."

"Carrie Underwood?"

"She's not bad. I actually find some of her songs quite relaxing."

"At least it's not N*Sync." Logan conceded.

"That group that does 'Bye Bye Bye'?"

Logan looked at her. "Rogue showed me that song not too long ago," she said.

They came up on Jean's neighborhood. The skies were clear, but Storm had a feeling that they weren't going to be like that for long. Storm parked the car and Logan helped Charles. "Wait for me here," he said as Storm got out of the car. "I must see Jean alone."

Storm was about to go back into the car when a familiar figure came out of nowhere. "You were right, Charles," Magneto said. "This one is special."

"What the heck are you doin' here?" Logan demanded as Storm caught up. Magneto didn't scare her as much now than he did three years ago.

"Same thing as you; I've come to see an old friend."

Storm was _not_ comfortable with the Professor going off with Magneto, but she didn't have a choice. She saw Magneto whisper something to a mutant that she didn't recognize. Three other mutants stood by the house; blocking off all entrances of getting to Jean _or _Charles.

Storm stole a glance at Logan and saw that he was thinking the same thing. He reached out for her hand. She gave it to him and he squeezed it reassuringly. She offered him a smile, then looked back up to the sky. Clouds had started to form overhead. The weather had started to change.


	3. Author's Notes

The point of between the scenes is that they go between the scenes on the movies. Every time there's a cut off, there's a scene that goes beyond legal writing. Copyright prevents me from writing certain scenes from the movies. Think of them like deleted or extended scenes that never made the cut. These scenes include:

X-1:

Explosion

Emergency power surge

Train station blackout

Water bed

Release

X-3

There's a Storm brewing

Storm, meet Phoenix

Memories

More to come soon.


End file.
